Obscurité, regrets Et souvenirs
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: /pas d'idée de titre / Petit O.S. qui une fois de plus ne sert à rien. Rating M pour la "messe noire" ou plutôt "mariage noir" entre ciel et sebastian à ne pas refaire chez soi , aucune scène interdite par la loi du site. SebastianXCiel. Post saison II de l'anime.


**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, tout à Yana Toboso (sinon, vous croyez que j'écrirais ici ? *-* ), donc je ne touche rien …  
**Rating :** M, je note un peu fort ? Merci de prévenir si vous trouvez cela de trop.  
**Note :** merci à ma doudou de me laisser utiliser des passages écrits par moi-même d'un de nos rp, et qui m'ont inspirés. Et attention, ici dans cette histoire, il est question d'un mariage homosexuel. Homophobes, ne lisez pas, merci. Et vu qu'un « mariage noir » (messe noire de mariage ) y est décrite, si vous ne supportez pas les tendances satanistes, ne lisez pas non plus. Ow, et A ne pas reproduire chez vous.

* * *

Un démon peut-il ressentir l'amour ? Un démon peut-il avoir mal, pleurer, se tordre de douleur volontairement ? Un démon …  
CE démon peut-il vivre, sourire de lui-même, autrement qu'en étant une poupée qui vit chaque jour comme une peine ?  
Sebastian Michaelis s'interrogeait ainsi sur sa vie, sur sa trop longue existence … Il fixait, allongé sur son lit, un plafond aux poutres de bois acajou apparentes, des crevasses sur le plafond. Une lampe était allumée à son chevet. La montre à gousset, pendue à un crochet spécifique à son coté, indiquait une heure du matin.

Petite de taille, située idéalement dans une dépendance minuscule au sud du manoir, une fenêtre sur le mur est, et une porte sur le Sud. Une fois une porte de bois brut, gravée d'une croix renversée et d'un pentacle – il fallait bien signifier que cet endroit lui appartenait- passée, la pièce, outre son étroitesse, est extrêmement lumineuse, de jour comme de nuit. Les murs sont de lambris peu coûteux, ici pour isolation, et de bois naturel un peu vernis, pour un esthétique pas si flagrant. Le sol est d'un parquet tout aussi clair, doux et accueillant pour toute plante de pied nue, démoniaque, humaine ou féline …

Et aucun bruit ne parcoure le manoir Phantomhive.

Pas même la respiration des domestiques, pas même le souffle irrégulier de son Jeune Maître. Depuis que ce dernier était devenu un démon, le majordome ( et ce pour l'éternité … et au delà) s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Grâce à … Un tour de magie digne de son nom, Claude Faustus avait réussi à revenir à la vie, ainsi que son danna-sama préféré, Aloïs Trancy.  
Oui c'était dingue. Sebastian le pensait aussi. Mais bon, ils ne causaient pas d'ennui, du moins presque pas.

Sebastian soupira. Mariés. Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles. Depuis six ans maintenant, que ils étaient sensés avoir disparu de la circulation du monde, son Bocchan était devenu son amant, puis son fiancé, et son mari.  
Mariés ?

Il ne le voulait pas à l'origine. Il ne voulait pas de cette messe satanique au fond des bois, de ce marié que l'on amène nu sur une civière recouverte de sang. Il ne voulait pas de leurs avant-bras entaillés pendant que le sang en giclait, noir dans la nuit, il ne voulait pas lécher ce sang, ni faire s'agenouiller à ses pieds cet époux dont le corps luisait dans le noir !

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, tracer dans son dos sans trembler, sur ce corps juvénile graver des symboles démoniaques anciens, ainsi que le voulait la tradition !  
Mais invoquer Satan … Lui offrir son corps, son restant d'âme, ce qui nous rattachait au monde … Le voir Se présenter, dans une brève gerbe de flammes, pendant un court instant ! Le sentir caresser leurs deux corps prosternés devant Lui ! Savoir qu'en un sens le Dieu des Démons avait .. « Béni » leur union !  
Il voulait cela, au plus profond de soi. Même si il n'osait pas se l'avouer.

Il se rappelait de chaque moment passé avec son époux, son amant depuis. Chaque passage de la nuit au jour et du jour à la nuit.  
Oh, rien n'avait changé au départ ! Ils étaient toujours maître et majordome … Les relations charnelles en plus.  
Mais l'ennui était arrivé. Les plaisirs de la luxure ne suffisaient plus. Ciel, son doux aimé devenait de plus en plus irritable et quémandeur chaque jour. Et Sebastian le repoussait, encore et encore. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, disait-il, et pour le bien du corps de son employeur, il valait mieux qu'il ne le touche pas.

Un soir, exténué, Ciel, si froid et distant ordinairement, avait éclaté, en fondant en larmes :

_« Arrête avec ces excuses là ! Je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux ! De plus en plus, chaque matin s'ajoutant, tu me hais ! Tu ne désires plus ce corps ! Que dois-je y faire ? T'offrir à nouveau l'accès à mon âme ? Me tuer pour que tu la prennes enfin ? … »_

Et son regard s'était fait dur, rouge rubis et améthyste, posé sur son majordome.

_« Non. Je pars. Je pars et ne reviendrais pas de sitôt Sebastian. Trancy m'a … Gentiment invité chez lui, et tu connais parfaitement … Les sentiments que je lui porte. J'ai accepté. Désormais, lui et son majordome ne peuvent plus me faire de mal. Médite tes actes sale chien. Oh, et j'oubliais. »_  
Il lui jeta à la figure son alliance, en souriant comme un dément.  
_« Je ne suis plus libre de suivre tes règles désormais. Et je romps dès maintenant, et notre mariage, et notre contrat. »_

Ceci avait été, pour Sebastian, plus qu'une horreur. Il n'avait rien dit, l'avait regardé partir, et avait simplement serré contre lui la bague de son Maître. Leur alliance.

Retour au présent. Couché dans son lit, il ferme les yeux en y repensant, et les larmes coulent, abondantes, de ses yeux. Il pleure du sang, le saviez vous ? Non ? Pas grave.  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, et il murmure, à lui-même. Il sait que son Bocchan n'entendra pas. Mais qu'importe ! Il tient à se livrer dans un monologue.

_« La luxure m'importe peu, mais je .. je... notre mariage, Monsieur. Je vous aime, du plus profond de mon être, je ne peux vivre sans vous, imaginer un instant de ma vie, depuis que notre contrat est noué, sans qu'il vous soit dédié._  
_Je ne peux penser à ma vie sans la vôtre, c'est égoïste, malsain et incorrect venant d'un majordome, mais c'est ainsi que je la conçois désormais. Visiblement, cette vision si importante pour moi peut être facilement piétinée ... »_

Ironie, tendre ironie, qui brise le corps de Sebastian, quand il voit voleter jusqu'à lui un bout de papier, portant une inscription.  
« Farewell. »

Son coeur se serre. Il reconnaît. Son écriture. Son parfum. Ses lettres si serrées, mal formées, comme privées d'air … Il sait qu'Il le laisse. Alors il se lève.  
Sebastian sait que son Jeune Maître n'est pas loin, son odeur est proche, cette si douce odeur …  
Il fixe le soupirail par lequel on a fait tomber le mot maudit, et, froid, distant, plein de fureur et de douleur, il déclame comme si il mourrait :

_« Je n'ai pas voulu que vous changiez, Ciel. Ecoutez-moi. je vous prie. J'aurais voulu que vous restiez vous-même. A Jamais. Je voulais vous voir comme avant. Que vous soyez comme chaque matin, quand j'ouvrais ces rideaux, comme chaque moment où je posais sur vous mes yeux, comme chaque soir où vous fermiez les votres pour voguer vers des songes autrement plus agréables que la réalité ... Ciel, je vous en conjure, en mon souvenir, ne changez pas, à jamais soyez vous. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux ce que vous avez toujours voulu pour moi, que je reste à vos cotés. Même si désormais vous ne me voulez plus, laissez-moi y rester en temps que fantôme ou simple souvenir, majordome si j'ai de la chance. »_

Il n'y a que le passé qui ne peut être changé. Le passé et la douleur resteront à jamais intactes dans le coeur de ce démon.  
Un démon peut-il pleurer ?  
Un démon peut-il mourir d'amour ?  
A ces questions, sebastian répond. Il répond en s'éloignant, sans se retourner. Oui. Oui ils le peuvent.

Et sur le lit, à coté du farewell tracé dans l'encre plus ou moins rouge du sang de Ciel, un autre mot subsiste. Deux bagues sont enlacées sur ces quelques lignes.

_« J'oubliais ce petit détail. Monsieur, je n'ai rien à vous prouver. J'ai ma fierté. Et je n'accepte pas qu'on la bafoue ainsi._  
_Croyez-moi si vous le voulez, ou bien oubliez-moi. Je ne vous prouverais rien. J'ai assez donné.gardez-là pour moi, vous en aurez un besoin bien plus grand, lorsque vous voudrez l'offrir en parure à Trancy. Je vous donne dès maintenant ma ... Démission. Si on peut dire. A jamais je vous laisse, mais vous, au moins, m'oublierez._  
_Je pars en Enfer avec la certitude de ne jamais vous y voir … »_

* * *

Alors voilà, encore un O.S de pétée bourrée qui parle sur Skype en même temps et qui tente de faire un truc déprimant alors qu'au final, il n'y a rien de déprimant.

Biy~


End file.
